Alexandra Cahill Walker
Alexandra Cahill-Walker is one of the main characters from Walker, Texas Ranger. She was played by Sheree J. Wilson throughout the series. Contents http://walkertexasranger.wikia.com/wiki/Alexandra_Cahill_Walker# show http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080315143907/walkertexasranger/images/8/8e/Alexcahill.jpg . Contents http://walkertexasranger.wikia.com/wiki/Alexandra_Cahill_Walker# show Walker and Alex's RelationshipEdit Alex and Walker first appeared as a very unlikely pairing, both professionally and socially. At first, Walker did not seem to want to be bothered with the fledgling ADA as Alex often came to Walker with cases that were not particularly "his kind of thing" to take on. However, as recurring character in the series, Alex continued appearing more and more in Walker's life both inside and outside of the workplace setting. Walker and Alex's RelationshipEdit Alex and Walker first appeared as a very unlikely pairing, both professionally and socially. At first, Walker did not seem to want to be bothered with the fledgling ADA as Alex often came to Walker with cases that were not particularly "his kind of thing" to take on. However, as recurring character in the series, Alex continued appearing more and more in Walker's life both inside and outside of the workplace setting. It was becoming clear how Alex was becoming attracted to the "stubborn" Texas Ranger as she appeared often during or after episode cases, usually offering a sentimental heart out to Walker as in earlier episodes, Walker has lost many of his friends and acquaintences to death. Alex also seemed to have laid a visible claim on Walker as she verbably indicated her disapproval of Walker seeing other women, especially ones involved in protection-based cases. These relationships which had potential of flourishing into something more often ended on disheartening notes as either these other women "had to go" or possibly were killed off during the episode's run. This could be seen as having paved the way for the "obvious" choice of Alex Cahill's finally making a relationship with Walker as the series direction pointed more and more to Alex being the "best choice" for Walker. When the two did become an offical couple, Alex often was the target of kidnappings and hostage situations including an episode in which she was assaulted by the psychotic character named "Larue". Ultimately Alex's role in Walker's life expanded more with growing scenes of her visiting the police station usually to flirt and romance with Walker while on the job. This would replace Alex's general in-court appearances and restrict her to more "walk-in" appearances into the police station rather than offer viewers better and more believable scenes of her prosecuting experience. Near the series' last two seasons, Alex and Walker took a more comical backseat as the two were preparing for their wedding and their eventual family. In one episode, Alex took the helm and insisted on giving Walker's house a total make-over as she felt it was much too "masculine" for their new home life together. She also came down with a case of baby-fever and insisted that she and Walker temporarily adopt a baby they found left in a store while they shopped in one of the season's final episodes. Viewers can and could easily see a growing change in Alex's personality as one being very insistant, possessive and quite tailored in the mold of the "damsel in distress" as Walker often saved her life from criminals throughout the 8-year series run. First MeetingEdit At first Alex and Walker did not see eye to eye as we saw in the episode "Till Death Do Us Part" the at first hated each other; or as she put he was way out of line. They first met when she was recieveing his testimony in court when she was fairly new to the Distict Attorney's office and then the were thrust back at the following New Years party and CD's Bar and Grill. And as sort of an New Years gift he kissed her at the stroke of twelve. FriendshipEdit Soon later on she was made Assistant District Attorney. She some how grew to like Walker as a friend at first. Some how through out the first and second season. More and more as trouble gradually crept up on Alex, she and Walker grew more intimate. Soon by season three their once work-related association became more of a romantic relationship. Early LifeEdit As a child Alex was raised by her mother beginning at a young age becaus her father left when she was young(unknown exact age). Her father was also a lawyer and a fairly good one. He came back into her life when he put her through law school. And then we see him in later Walker Texas Ranger episodes. Alter EgosEdit Sheree J. Wilson has played two other characters within the series that vaguely had aspects of ADA Alex Cahill in them. While the character of Alex is described as being "very beautiful", the first alter ego was a 1800's saloon show girl/prostitute who was black-haired and suggestively buxom. In the episode "Flashback", this show girl instantly fell for Walker's 1800's ancestor Hayes Cooper and had a one-night stand with him after he took out a group of outlaws in the saloon she worked in. The second alter ego of Alex-likeness was another 1800's woman who was blonde, (like Alex) and generally kind, warm-natured and innocent (as embodied by Alex Cahill). In the 2-part series finale in 2001, called "Final Showdown" this was the future wife of Hayes Cooper (Walker) and similar to Alex was kidnapped by outlaws who were settling old scores with the Texas Ranger Hayes. She survived her ordeal when Cooper charged into their barn where she was tied up in, fought the lead outlaw and killed him, saving her life and the life of their newborn child. Cooper later became the town lawman after the old sherriff was killed and his wife made peace with the destiny of her husband always being a lawman at heart. Retrieved from "http://walkertexasranger.wikia.com/wiki/Alexandra_Cahill_Walker?oldid=3334"Categories:*Characters ** ** *Kidnapped Episode Guide ** ** *Add category Category:Walker, Texas Ranger Category:Part Of Justin's Favorite Action Show Category:Sheree J. Wilson Category:Babes Category:Cutie Pies Category:Justin's Favorite Crushes Category:Walker, Texas Ranger/Characters Category:Characters Category:Kidnapped Episode Guide Category:Sheree J. Wilson/Characters Category:Legendary for Category:Sonic